1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition, a cured film, a near infrared ray absorption filter, a solid-state imaging device, an infrared sensor, and a compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video camera, a digital still camera, or a cellular phone with a camera function, a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) which is a solid-state imaging device for a color image is used. In such a solid-state imaging device, a silicon photodiode having sensitivity to a near infrared ray in a light receiving section thereof is used. Therefore, visibility correction is required and near infrared ray absorption filters are used in many cases.
As a near infrared ray absorption substance, a pyrrolopyrrole compound and the like are known (for example, JP2009-263614A and Angewante, chemie international edition of English Book 46, 3750-3753 (2007)).